The Soul of a White Lion
by I QUESTION MY EXISTENCE
Summary: Lune wishes to learn more about the world to makes his dream a reality! Will he succeed? What kind of people will he meet along the way? Will he realise the strange power latent inside him?
1. Chapter 1: Settling the Score!

**Chapter 1: Settling the Score!**

Leo is wandering the jungle, he looks up to the red sky. "These last few days have been very odd…" said Leo. He continued down the path he was on, making his way back to his family. he then comes across a horrifying site, a corpse of an infant warthog and it's mother in critical condition; not dead, but barely alive. Leo quickly went to the mother and asked "Who did this?!" The Warthog slowly opened her eye to see who had come to her rescue, but she immediately closed it back up; afraid at the sight of Leo. Leo was confused… "Is she scared of something?" he asked himself. Then an unpleasant and familiar voice caught the Jungle Emperor's attention… "Leo… look at how much you've grown." out came a brown male adult lion from the shadows being casted by the trees. he had scars on both eyelids, one was permanently shut because he lost that eye a long time ago, the other seems to have recovered; That one was by Leo himself. "Bubu… You're alive." Leo said with unease, feeling murderous intent coming from his former ally. Then it hit him, Bubu was responsible for this! "What is the meaning of this!? Why have you attacked this Warthog and her infant?!" Leo demanded. "Because… I wanted more… power… SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Bubu Yelled as he protruded his claws and leaped towards the king.

Leo was lucky enough to have leaped out of the way in time. He did not hesitate to make a move, Leo pounced onto Bubu with the intent to bite his throat; Bubu suddenly reversed Leo's attack and Bubu was now the one dominating. Leo struggled to get out from underneath Bubu but found it surprisingly difficult. "What's this? Bubu and I should be about equal!" Leo thought. "Let me tell you something before you die Leo… it was about a few weeks ago… when the sky turned to red. At that time, I was still furious of how I was defeated by you and that damn Ocelot, Paola was it? Yes, you needed his help to even beat me, you were far too young to take me head on! But now, you don't have anyone to help you. Anyway where was I? Ah yes, on that day I ended up killing an antelope and suddenly this strange-looking blue orb appeared out of it's corpse; I felt compelled to devour it… So I did, and I felt a surge of energy going through me! I felt stronger, faster!".

Bubu then slashed at a tree trunk next to him; and in that one slash, there was a huge gap in it. Leo was dumbfounded, he simply could not believe what he just saw. It was impossible! "PLEASE tell me that I'm dreaming!" Leo yelled. Bubu simply chuckled then dug his fangs into Leo's shoulder. Leo roared in pain, coming to the conclusion that it was definitely real. Bubu then let go and said "I thought that since you were now grown up, you'd be more of a challenge; but I guess I was wrong. Farewell Leo!". Bubu then swiped towards Leo's head; but Leo was able to trip Bubu so that he'd miss and that he would be free. "W-What?!" Bubu said in confusion. Leo then ran to gain some distance between him and Bubu so that he could come up with a plan on how to beat him, he then heard a scream behind him. When Leo turned around, he saw Bubu standing over another lifeless body of an innocent animal; He then noticed exactly what Bubu said come out; a blue ball that had light emitting from it. This upset Leo immensely, but Leo couldn't stop; he needed to find a way to end this… now. He then noticed a cave that appeared rather unstable and might fall apart at any moment. "I can't compete with that strength, so I'll use it against him." Leo said as he made his way.

"So you're going to hide in there like a coward? How pathetic!" Bubu said enjoying the hunt. "I'm not hiding from anything Bubu! Why don't you come find me?" Leo teased. Bubu entered the cave, trying to pick up Leo's scent. Bubu then heard what sounded like Leo coming from behind a stone pillar. "I'm over here!" Leo said, attempting to bait Bubu. Bubu then had the 'Brilliant' idea to just charge at the damn thing. Leo heard Bubu's fast approach to his position and quickly moved away from where he was. Bubu's head struck the pillar, shattering the entire thing, "I have you now Leo! What? Where is he?!" Bubu shouted in frustration, blinded by the rubble he had created; he could not see where Leo had gone. "If you want me, here I am!" Leo proclaimed from behind another pillar. Bubu turned on a dime to where the sound came from, and yet again charged towards where Leo was. "I can only hope that Bubu doesn't catch on to what i'm trying to do." Leo thinks to himself as he runs out of the way. After 2 repeats of this process, one pillar remained as the cave was close to collapsing. Bubu was furious that he hasn't been able to find Leo, it didn't help that his eyesight wasn't all that great. Bubu then wondered "Is Leo trying to trap me in here? Heh, nice try Leo but i've figured out your little game." "Hey, Leo! So after I've killed you I think I'll go see your mate and cubs. I think I'll have your kids for dinner and keep the Lioness for myself!" Bubu smirks as he attempts to lure Leo out of hiding. Leo jumped from his hiding spot and simply roared at Bubu, charging him. Leo played right into his trap and was tackled by Bubu. "You actually fell for that?! You're dumber than I thought! You thought you could trick me into trapping myself in here, well it ain't going to happen! I win Leo!" Bubu proclaimed as he bit into Leo's neck; picking him up as he builds up momentum, throwing Leo through the last pillar. Leo was left down on the ground with the wind knocked right out of him. "Well Leo it's been fun, but I think it's time that I finish you off." said Bubu inside the cave, unaware of where Leo was. Leo then suddenly started laughing faintly. This confused Bubu at first but it hit him that the cave was collapsing. Bubu tried to run toward the exit but he felt all the power he had gained to have suddenly disappeared. "What?..." Bubu said with no idea what was happening. Leo noticed something was going on above him, the Red clouds have begun to disappear rapidly. "I hope that in your next life you're a better person…" Leo chuckled. Bubu figured out that Leo wasn't trying to trap him, he was trying to kill him! "DAMN YOU LEO!" Bubu shouted as that was the last thing he heard Bubu say before being encased in the rubble. Leo didn't say anything, as he wanted to confirm if that had indeed ended Bubu's life. After a few seconds he saw a crimson liquid leak out from under the rocks. Bubu was finally gone... Though judging from how long it took for the blood to reach the exit, Bubu wasn't far from it. Leo sighed in relief, and passed out.

"Leo?" said a voice that sounded very familiar to him. "Lyra? Ugh… Is that you?" He asked regaining his vision. "Father! Are you ok?" said a youthful voice. Leo's vision had completely returned and he noticed all of his friends and family around him. He was also free of any major injuries. "For how long was I out Buzara?" Leo asked his baboon friend. "You've been out for roughly 3 days Leo." Buraza replied. "Papa, you had us all very worried." spoke a young lioness next to the white lion cub. "Forgive me Lukio, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Leo apologized to his daughter. "We're just glad you're ok Father!" replied Leo's son, Lune. Leo's mind was at ease, now that he was with his loved ones. "It's good to be back with all of you." said Leo.

The very next day, Leo and Lyra are greeted by a very excited Lune, as well as Coco; his Parrot compadre. "Hey, Mother, Father! Coco and I are thinking about going out for flying practice!" Lune said with lots of enthusiasm. "Umm.. Is Coco getting rusty at flying?" Lyra asked curiously. "Nope! I'm going to learn how to fly!" said Lune, smiling. "I'm sorry, freaking what?!" Lyra thought to herself. "OH! Is that so?..." Lyra replied rather nervously. "Don't worry your majesty, We have ways of keeping Lune safe setup." Coco said to reassure the queen. "Um… Leo? What do you think?" Lyra asked her mate "Well, I think it's alright." basically giving Lune authorization. "But Honey!" Lyra said, being against this decision. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be safe." Lune said to his mother. "Love You!" Lune said as he ran off with Coco. Leo then chuckled, Lyra replied with a bonk to the back of Leo's head. "Ow! Lyra, come on." Leo said laughing. Meanwhile with Lune and Coco, they make there way to the savanna to find one of the individuals they need. They came across an elderly rhino, he is the one they need for the flight. "Hi Uncle Rhino! Can you come help us with something?" asked the young white lion. "Huh?... Oh! Lune, it's you… Sure, what do you need help with?" replied Uncle Rhino. "Can you help us set up my flight practice?" Lune requested. "Why of course Lune! I'd be happy to help…" Uncle Rhino agreed. Back with Leo and Lyra, Lukio and Tommy enter the castle asking where Lune and Coco went off to. Leo motioned his head towards the balcony. Lukio notices in the distance that Lune was riding on the back of Uncle Rhino. "What's Lune doing?" asked Lukio. "He's going for a little test flight." said Leo. "What?!" Lukio said in shock. Lukio wasted no time to go after Lune as Tommy follows suit.

To see the rest of Leo's and Lune's Journeys to understand what is coming up in this story, Watch Jungle Emperor Leo on Crunchyroll. Because like hell i'm going to rewrite the entire film in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: Hey! Let's go to the Circus!

**Chapter 2: Hey! Let's go to the Circus!**

more than a week has past since the Kishin was defeated by the students of the DWMA, everyone was at ease; the fighting was finally over… Maka and her friends are back at the Academy, back to taking classes again.

"So… The Kishin, Asura has been defeated… and I can't find Medusa's Soul anywhere again." stated Erika the Witch. "She could still be alive you know." replied the Man with the Magic Eye, Free. "I'm not saying she's dead for sure… but you never know…" Said Erika. "Chi chi? (Translation: So what now?)" asked the oldest Mizune sister. "We go our separate ways I guess… Well it's been fun… sort of." Erika said unable to really form a solid opinion. "One thing's for sure… I'm off the hook, finally." Erika said with a sigh of relief. Little did they know, Medusa's Little snake friend was right behind them. Medusa's snake companion is the only hope for her potential revival. So it started making its way to Death City. It eventually makes it to the dormitories of the DWMA, and waits in the alleyways as if it were instructed to.

Meanwhile, Blair the Cat was in the marketplace, getting something to eat before she heads to work. Blair comes across a familiar face she was very fond of, someone who she can rely on to always give her something for fuel… a true hero in her eyes… the one she calls... Fish Shop Guy. "Wait, Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Blair asked out of curiosity. "I uhh… was never dead in the first place Blair, heh heh..." Fish Shop Guy replied, embarrassed. "So… Can I have some fish before I head to my job please?" Blair asked with a smile. "Sure. If it's for you Blair, anything." the Fish Dealer happily replied. Blair then handed him the money. "Thank you Fish Shop Guy!" Blair Said ecstatically. "See you around!" Said Blair. "Hey! Hold for on one more minute!" Fish Shop Guy requested as she walked away. She turned her attention back to him. "What is it?" questioned Blair. "You see, you're such a loyal customer; and I want to reward you." Said the Fish Shop Guy as he reached into his pocket. "Here. You can have these." Fish Shop Guy said as he handed her the gift. "3 tickets to the Sergo Grand Circus in California... Why 3?" Blair asked in confusion." I'm aware that you have friends back home and at work, so why not for the weekend bring some along for the ride?" Fish Shop Guy explained to her. Blair was silent for a few seconds. "Hey, Blair… Ya in there?" Fish Shop Guy asked worried. "Huh? Oh nothing's wrong mister! I'm sorry if I worried you!" Blair apologized. "Is there any way I can make it up to you~?" Blair asked in a slight seductive tone. Fish Shop Guy is caught off guard and finds himself looking at her breasts. "HA! H… H… H…" He found himself at a loss for words. Blair then realized she was smothering him in her chest. "Oh! I'm Sorry! I guess I got ahead of myself, hahaha!" Blair said as she was laughing. "HOT… HOT… HOT… HOT…" Fish Shop Guy repeated, lost in thought. "Um… I'm just gonna go to work… I'm probably late! See ya! Thanks for the Tickets!" Blair said as she ran to her destination.

Later that day, after she left work with her last payment for the week; she made her way home. She then walk into the dorm room that she shares with Maka Albarn and her favorite playmate, Soul Eater Evans. "I'm home!" Blair happily proclaimed. "Welcome back Blair!" Make greeted. "Where's Soul?" asked Blair. "He's hanging out with Black Star, probably up to something stupid." Maka remarked. A little later, The Door opened and in came Maka's trusty weapon Soul. "Soul!" Blair called to him with such excitement. "Huh?" Soul replied in his usual enthusiastic tone. Suddenly Soul was face first into Blair's Breasts as usual. "Soul!Come play with me!" Blair begged for his attention. "B-Blair, aahhh!" screamed Soul, caught in Blair's hug that if held in long enough; someone would probably die… of constant blood loss… which is what was happening to Soul. Then out of the _Fairy Blue_, Maka threw one of her books right at Soul; sending him into an unconscious state. "SOUL, YOU FREAKING JERK!" Maka shouted in anger.

After awhile, things calmed down. "Um… Hey Maka, Soul? I have something I wanna ask you two." said Blair. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Maka. "So… earlier today, I was on my way to work; and I stopped by the Fish Shop Guy, and he decided to hand me these three tickets to the Sergo Grand Circus!" Blair cheered. "Wait, in California?" Asked Soul. "Yeah! Look I've been grateful ever since you took me in…" Blair mumbled. (Took you in? you practically invaded...) thought both Soul and Maka. "... And now, I feel we've become the best of friends… and I want to actually do something with you guys." Blair continued. "Really Blair?" Make replied. Blair nodes with a sincere smile. "Well, we can go today." Soul noted. "Huh? But Soul, we have school tomorrow!" Maka retorted. "Uh… Actually me and Black Star might have trashed the school grounds during a sparring match… So school's out a day early." Soul explained. Maka let out a sigh, and suddenly there was a huge gap in Soul's head due to Maka hitting him with her signature 'Maka Chop'. "WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING!?" Maka shouted. "BECAUSE WE WANTED TO SEE HOW STRONG WE'VE GOTTEN SINCE THE KISHIN'S DEFEAT!" Soul shouted back. "So, you wanna go now?" Soul asked Blair, after things calmed down. " Yeah! Sure!" Blair said with excitement.

A little later, Soul and Maka are riding their motorcycle with Blair hanging on Maka's shoulder. Soul's bike was pretty fast cause in a few hours and after a few pit stops for food and fuel; they finally reach California in time for the Circus to be finished setting things up.

"Hello, welcome to the Sergo Grand Circus! Do you happen to have any tickets?" greeted the entrance guy. "As a matter of fact sir, we have 3." Maka replied, as she handed over the tickets. "Please, enjoy! we'll be here all weekend!" the entrance guy stated. Maka and friends wasted no time in having fun, they played some classic duck shooting, tossed bean bags at stacked cans and tested their might with the hammer. "Hey guys, you wanna see the performers?" Blair asked. "Sure, why not?" replied Maka. All 3 headed right into the tent. They then all found seats and the show started.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE BIG TOP! WE HOPE TO GIVE YOU ALL A WONDERFUL SHOW! NOW MAY ALL OUR PERFORMERS PLEASE COME OUT?" said the mustached ring leader. Then came out a few Elephants, dogs balancing on a ball, clowns on unicycles while juggling objects, clowns on stalls, and a bear on a tricycle. Then suddenly a Strobe light turned on, facing up toward what seemed to be an African-American woman at the top. "Ah! she must be a flying trapeze performer!" Blair said with enthusiasm. The performer then hooked her legs onto the swing, she then created enough momentum to jump flip to the other swing.

Then all of a sudden, a strange feline-like creature came from the shadows. It's fur color was white. "What's that?" Blair asked. "I'm not exactly sure." replied Soul. "Hey! Look at that!" shouted a man with a candle on his head. Blair looked over to the man. "Wait, what the?!" Blair said being caught off guard by the candle, but her attention quickly went back the the new animal down with the performers. The creature in question seemed to have distracted the clowns, messing up their acts as it was running around. "Look it's a cat!" A woman claimed. "That's no cat! That's a Baby White Lion!" corrected a Gentleman. "A White Lion Cub?!" said all 3, being surprised. "You don't see many of those." Soul pointed out how rare they. "I never thought I'd see one in person." Maka said with a bit of intrigue. "Wow! That's so cool!" Blair said with excitement. The cub then hopped onto a ball near the dogs, he had trouble at first; but he got the hang of balancing pretty quickly and seemed to just be having a blast. "He seems to be a quick learner." Blair pointed out. "He?" Soul said confused. "I am a cat, you know. I can tell the lion cub is a boy, and a pretty cute one too!" Blair said with a cute smile. The White Lion Cub then somehow rolled onto the bear, crooking it's head in a comedic fashion. One of the elephants then kicked the ball, launching the Cub. He then slide down the elephant's trunk and flipped in mid air, before landing safely on his back. Blair giggled after what she had just witnessed. Then a strobe light from above was casted on the little guy, as the crowd went wild and cheered for him; throwing things to him with enjoyment. One of the last things to be thrown was a small letter with the words ' Call me!' written on it. Lune was extremely confused by this, but before he could think about it he was picked up by the ring leader.; and carried away as the show ended for the day. "Aww the show's over?" Blair said as her ears drooped down.

Later, Maka and friends booked a room for the following nights. "I wanted an encore from the little guy" Blair said with disappointment in her voice. "Well actually Blair we'll most likely see him more throughout the weekend. He appeared to be a big hit with the audience… _Especially you Blair." _Maka teased. "Huh? Hey! That letter was just a joke, I'm not really into him; I don't even KNOW him personally!" Blair said nervously. "Hey, Maka. I think I see a little bit of red on her face." Soul also teased. "O-oh yeah!? Well once I'm done with you, YOUR face will most definitely be red!" Blair said as she pulled Soul in for a motorboat to her chest. "ERG! BLAIR, LET GO!" Soul said aggravated. "GRRRR…. BLAIR!" Maka shouted furiously, as her screams could be heard through the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cub's Soul has Potential

**Chapter 3: The Cub's Soul has Potential...**

The next morning, Maka and the others went to the Circus for the second day. "So Blair, you wanna go back to the tent to see your crush again?" Soul teased. "I told you, I don't have a thing for him! All I said was that (in cat standards) he was good-looking, for his age." Blair said, trying to clear things up. Maka then noticed a sign that stated the Big Top wouldn't be performing until later that night. "Huh… Guess we'll have to wait a bit longer to see what that cub has in store." Maka said with a pretty straight voice. Blair's ears slightly drooped in disappointment, hearing that they'll have to wait a bit longer to see the White Lion again. "So... what do we do then?" Blair asked. "Well, we COULD get something to eat; cause I'm starving." Soul recommended.

Maka and friends then make their way to a hot dog stand and ordered what they wanted, then went to see stuff that could keep them busy. It eventually reaches sunset and the Big Top finally is ready to entertain. Everybody took their seats and patiently waited for the ringmaster to appear. "WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL PERFORMANCE FOR YOU ALL!" the ringmaster said proudly, as if he came up with a money-making scheme. Blair didn't know why, but she for some reason she wanted to smack the guy. "Now we know that you all really enjoyed our new little star yesterday, so we've decided that he will be giving you all a very special show!" the ringmaster continued. Lune was waiting up at the top of the tent waiting for his moment. He was looking over the audience to see what he's dealing with. Not because he's nervous, just to see how many people he needs to impress. He then happens to notice Maka, Soul, and especially Blair. "Purple hair? That's... Odd." Lune pointed out, raising an eyebrow. He then noticed that her ears were on top of her head rather than on the sides of it. "I'm sorry, what?" Lune questioned. "Like… Is she human? Though, those are definitely cat ears… Is she a type of cross breed? Or does she just wear cat-like props cause she wants to? Is that normal?" Lune continued to speculate, but was brought back to reality when the strobe lights turned on; revealing where they are. "THIS CUB WILL BE WORKING WITH OUR TRAPEZE PERFORMER, MARY!" the ringmaster announced. "Hey! There he is!" Maka pointed out. Blair and Soul looked up to where Maka was pointing to and noticed the White Lion Cub. "My, doesn't he look pretty snazzy?" Blair complemented, noticing the outfit Lune was wearing. Mary then hooked her legs onto a swing and started building up momentum by swinging back and forth. Lune noticed that she stretched out her hands, letting him know that she will catch him. Lune then jumped towards Mary, trusting her to catch him. As Mary grabbed his paws, they swung backwards and behind them was another swing for lune to jump onto. Mary the let go of Lune as he swung his legs to give him enough of a boost to make the jump. The little guy luckily made it, but as the swing made another trip; Lune was already prepared to finish the act. He then made a huge leap off the swing, intending to land on the safe platforms. Everybody, including Maka and friends stood up out of their seats in shock. "Is he gonna make it?!" Blair asked a little worried. Everybody just watched, and as a strobe light turned on; it show that the Cub had indeed made it. Maka and the others sighed in relief as everyone else in the crowd cheered them on as Lune and Mary smiled for the audience.

Later that night, Maka, Soul, and Blair made it back to their hotel room. "That Lion Cub is pretty skilled for someone who's never been in a Circus before." Blair said reflecting back on the performance. "How can you tell Blair?" asked Soul. "Hm? I thought it was pretty obvious. Day one, he seemed very ecstatic to have even been here. Although it's seems that after being in a place like this, he's become a natural at performing tricks." Blair explained. After awhile, they all went to bed in preparation for the next morning.

It was Sunday, and the sun has began to set. Blair noticed a flock of strange birds that she's never seen before fly by their heads. "Hey Maka, Soul, look." Blair said getting their attention. Maka and Soul responded by looking up as well. "What are those?" Blair asked. "I believe they're birds native to the Bajalu Jungle in Africa. I can't say their actual name, since Bajalu is not an area of expertise for me." Maka answered. They then continued on with their day and when night fell, they agreed to go see the last show of the Big Top; which would most likely include the Cub from the previous 2 days.

The show had started like it did yesterday day, but something wasn't right. The Trapeze performer known as Mary was ready, but the Cub seemed to be troubled. "What's wrong with him? He seems… sad." Blair said a little worried. Maka was a little troubled by this as well, she then closed her eyes and focused onto the White Lion's soul. "He's definitely not happy. He feels… guilt… like he shouldn't be here. Not being with those he cares about. He's worried for their safety. He also seems a bit disappointed with where he is… as if what he found wasn't what he was looking for. Overall he feels awful." Maka explained to Soul and Blair. "Poor kid…" Blair said to herself a little saddened by this information, because she kind of gets those feelings. The crowd then started to complain about the lack of tricks going on, and started to boo them.

Later that night, Back in their hotel room. "I kind of understand how he feels…" Blair said quietly, yet loud enough for them to here her. "What do you mean by that?" Maka asked, being a bit concerned. "Not being with the ones you care the most about… I've had those feelings before. Whenever you guys are out on an adventure… I think of how much fun it would be going with you guys on them. I don't like to be alone for the most part, I can be alone but I'm pretty bored when I am. I decided we do this get together because I would have been able to spend time with you guys…" Blair continued. "Blair… I… I don't know what to say…" Maka said caught off guard. Maka then noticed that Soul was asleep all of a sudden. "DAMN IT SOUL!" Maka shouted as she Maka Chopped Soul, waking him up.

Later that night, it was 4:00 in the morning. Blair was sound asleep. But then some orange light was shining through her eyelids. She tried to ignore it but the sound of Maka saying that there was a fire outside caught her attention. "WHAT!?" Blair shouted in shock, having fully woken up. Maka and friends make their way out of the hotel to see the disaster. "Oh No! It's the Circus that's on fire!" Soul said anxiously. Blair was in shock, she was left speechless at first, but then it hit her. "Ah! The White Lion Cub!" Blair shouted as she ran into Circus that was quite literally on fire. "Blair!" shouted both Maka and Soul as they chase after her.

(Where is he!? The little guy has to be around here somewhere!) Blair thought to herself as she frantically looked for him. Meanwhile with Maka and Soul, they have lost sight of Blair and find themselves saving any civilians caught in the blaze. Blair still couldn't seem to find the Cub she was so worried about, until she faintly heard a child's voice behind her. "PUT OUT THE FIRE!" followed by what was definitely a Lion's roar. Her eyes widened and she felt like she was somewhat under a trance. She had her free will entirely intact, but she was suddenly compelled to follow these orders. She turned around to see the source and there he was, the White Lion Cub. She then noticed how all the Circus animals we're doing exactly what the words she heard were. Meanwhile, Maka sensed something and found Blair's soul. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked as he noticed something caught her attention. "I think I found Blair. Let's hurry!" Maka said as they ran without hesitation. "NOW EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE! THROUGH HERE! HURRY, HURRY!" Lune told all the animals after the tents had been taken down and a handful of the flames gone. Blair stood in awe at the Cub's abilities.

"Blair! There you are! We we're worried about you!" Maka yelled as she and Soul were reunited with Blair. "We have to go! There are probably Fire trucks on the way right now!" Maka claimed based on logic. "But the Lion!" Blair protested. "He'll be fine, trust me. He's already left, I saw him and that Mary lady leave here on horseback." Maka reassured Blair. "... Alright. Let's go..." Blair agreed to Maka's request, and they head back to their hotel room and pack everything up in preparation for returning to Death City.

Soul gets on his motorcycle as Maka hopes on behind him, and Blair gets back on Maka's shoulder as they ride back home. Meanwhile, Lune is going the completely opposite direction back to his home. He can only Hope that his family and friends are safe from this Great Plague he heard about yesterday afternoon. A few hours later, Maka and friends finally make it back to Death City. Since they woke up in the middle of the night thanks to the fire, they're pretty exhausted. Blair seemed to have fallen asleep on the trip. They decided that they had to call in 'sick' for school. This upset Maka, but Soul was kind of ok with it. Maka called Lord Death and explained the last few days to him. Thankfully, he understood and gave them a pass for today. "Something's got you worked up… Tell me Maka, what is it?" Soul asked curiously. "I'm not troubled by it… It's just…" Maka stopped repeatedly, trying to think of a good way to say it. "Remember when I said I was able to find Blair during the fire?" Maka asked her weapon partner. "Yeah, what about it?" Soul asked. "Well… I was able to find her thanks to what I believe was a Soul Resonance… It was weak, but it was there." Maka said, sure of herself. "So, did Blair resonate souls with someone?" asked Soul. "It wasn't just Blair's… It was all those animals as well… but who was the one that initiated the resonance?" pondered Maka. "You don't think it was that Lion, do you?" Soul questioned with a possible realization. "There was another soul that seemed familiar when I saw that resonance… I think that was him." Maka said sure of herself. "What?! You mean the little guy can do that?" asked Soul, being a little surprised. "I'm pretty sure that he isn't aware of it... but he's capable of it, and that's something." Maka said curiously.

Meanwhile, Blair wakes up and finds herself on Maka's bed. "I see that we're home..." Blair said. She then got up on all fours and stretched her body, she then felt a little lightheaded. "I think I should take it easy for today." Blair said. She then looked out the window, finding herself thinking about the White Lion Cub. "Guess I can only hope he's making his way home. Good luck little guy, wherever you are right now." Blair said as she went into the living room, ready to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Home at last!

**Chapter 4: Home at last!**

It's taken him a few days to get back to the Bajalu Jungle. He had to ditch the ship he left in for a measly log. He was told that there was this 'Great Plague' sweeping the jungle, but nothing seemed out of place. He then noticed a man he had met before, the very same one who saved him from a tree that collapsed onto him, and he seemed to have noticed Lune as well. Both of their 'rafts' met up as the man reached his arms out. "C'mere boy!" said Dr. Mustache. "You're the White Lion's son, aren't you?" asked the man after Lune leaped into his arms. Lune proceeded to lick Dr. Mustache's face, making him laugh. Then a collection of white fur caught Lune's attention, jumping out of the man's arms to investigate it. Lune started to sniff at it and step on it, the smell reminded him of his dad. "Your Father was as Wise as he was Brave…" Said Dr. Mustache, a little saddened. "... And you should know what he did to save the world, he was the most courageous soul I ever met. A true King, who gave his life to save the land…" The old man continued as he picked Lune back up for what was basically story time.

Later, Both Lune and Dr. Mustache walked through a field and noticed a cloud in the sky that looked like a lion. "Father…" Lune said as they stand there and watched the cloud. For awhile they didn't speak at all, until Dr. Mustache moved. "Well, I have to go back to civilization, and report what happened here; be safe little one…" He said as he started to leave. Lune honestly didn't want him to go, but he refrained himself from trying to stop him. He figured that it was time to go back to his family, and he eventually makes his way back home. "Hello?!" Lune tried calling out. "Lune? Is that you?" Responded a young female voice. "Lukio! Thank goodness you're ok!" Lune said relieved. "Where have you been!? we we're all worried about you!" Lukio exclaimed. "I've been to the human world, and I've learned quite a bit." Said Lune.

Lune then explained what happened, and about what became of their father. Lukio just sat there looking down not saying a word. "Um… Lukio… are you ok?" Lune asked a little worried. "They're… both gone… Lune…" Lukio said as it sounded like she was choking on something. "Both?" Lune questioned. Tears started to roll down Lukio's face. "Mother is gone too… She died to the plague that swept the jungle!" Lukio yelled as she started to break down and cry. Lune was in utter shock, Both his parents were gone? Lune started to shake and stutter, but he stopped himself. "I hope she got a proper burial…" Lune said saddened by this. "We… buried her at the top of that hill over there... Where her favorite flowers are…" Lukio nodded up while regaining her composure. "Mother…" Lune said with unease. Then the thoughts of what he witnessed at the circus raced through his mind, he felt the need to learn more. especially about things relating to that strange girl. "Lukio. I know I just got back… but I'm going to the human world again." Lune said. "WHAT?! But, you can't! I… I can't do this alone…" Lukio protested against Lune's decision. "I'm sorry Lukio, but I think I can indeed make my dreams come true… To have us live in peace with humans. I said this to Father before, but it's possible that we could share this planet." Lune Explained with a sincere smile on his face.

Lune and Lukio then heard footsteps behind them, and Lune was surprised to see some familiar faces. "Tommy... Coco... Buzara... Pagoola... Bizo?" Lune said. "Lune… we are aware of your ambitions, and I have a lot of respect toward you… and even though I don't agree with them, we'd be willing to help in anyway we can." Pagoola said, while everyone else nodded in agreement. "Thanks you guys… especially you Bizo." Lune said to his elephant rival with a smile on his face. "Well, don't get use to it, ok?" Bizo said, trying to not make a big deal out of it. "Will you promise me this?" Lune asked, getting everyones attention. "I want you to help Lukio take care of the jungle while I'm gone…" Lune requested. "Lune! Please don't! I'm afraid… that I'm going to lose you… Like Papa." Lukio continued to protest. "Lukio, I'll be fine… Don't worry; I'll come back... I promise." Lune said to Lukio, rubbing his face against hers to cheer her up; and it seemed to work a little. "Your Majesty, we will prepare a raft with supplies for when you want to head out on your Journey." Pagoola notified. "Pagoola? What's with the sudden formality?" Questioned Lune, being caught off guard a bit. "Well, Lune you're basically the King of Bajalu now since Leo and Lyra are gone, which would also make Lukio a Queen; We'd be honored to stand by you." Pagoola bowed while Bizo reluctantly did the same, being a little red in the face. Lune noticed this and was happy to see that his old rival had learned to be nicer. "Thanks guys, really." Lune said, being grateful for their help.

Later that night, Pagoola and everyone else finished working on the raft. "We wish you good luck and a safe j-journey Lune." Tommy said nervously, showing concern. "Thank you Tommy." Lune said to Tommy while rubbing up against him, before he boards the raft. "Until we meet again Young Lune." Buzara bid his farewell. "Yep, till next time everyone. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Lune replied. "Now Lune, whatever you do; don't get lost in sight seeing." Coco said. "Um, Coco… I'm going to do the exact opposite of that." Lune replied a little confused by what coco said. "Oh… Sorry." Coco said meekly. "See ya later everyone!" Lune said, as he drifted off into the ocean. A few minutes later, Lune looked up to the moon then his head slowly tilted down. He started to shake and stutter again, but this time he couldn't stop. "F-Father… Mother... I… I never should have…" Lune said quietly, while tears started to roll down his face. "It's my fault… My fault." Lune continued as his legs gave out and fell down. He shoved his face in his arms, and decided to just let it all out. Lune continued to cry throughout the night, until he eventually fell asleep.

Author's Note: So now that I have all the setup done, I can start on the main plot... almost. I'm going to put in some filler chapters that explores Lune's curious side and to create buildup to the meeting between Lune and the students of the dwma. This will take awhile so be patient... That is if you are following this fanific, which if you aren't I wouldn't blame you. Till next time!


End file.
